general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Liesl Obrecht (Kathleen Gati)
| namesakes = | gender = Female | born = Zurich, Switzerland | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Head of the records department at Former Director of Die Klinik den Geist zu HeilenGerman for "The Clinic to Heal the Mind" Criminal Terrorist | title = Doctor | residence = Metro Court Hotel 1420 Quartz Lane Port Charles, New York | parents = | siblings = Madeline Reeves | spouse = | romances = Victor Cassadine (lovers; deceased) Cesar Faison (obsession) (lovers; kissed, 2013Disguised as Anna) (in love with) Unknown manNathan's father is not Victor. | children = Nathan West (with unknown) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Nina Reeves (via Madeline) | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = |color = #000066 |color text = white | species = }} Dr. Liesl Obrecht'http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps.php?day=mon is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera ''General Hospital. She is the sister of socialite, Madeline Reeves and the mother of Dr. Britt Westbourne and Det. Nathan West. She has been portrayed by actress Kathleen Gati since the character's debut on August 24, 2012. She helped Cesar Faison hold Robin Scorpio-Drake and Duke Lavery captive. Casting "They needed a German doctor to say a few things and then go" Gati remarked to Soaps In Depth of how her character came to be. However, the writers were so impressed that they kept bringing Gati back. Gati said her status with the series "was always precarious and still is," despite the role being expanded. The role was only meant to last a few days to "take Robin (Kimberly McCullough) from Room A to Room B and talk to Tony Geary Luke in the hall to help him avoid seeing Robin and Anna Devane (Finola Hughes)." It was actually Tony Geary who sang Gati's praises to the executive producer, Frank Valentini after their scenes. Immediately impressed, Valentini sent head writer Ron Carlivati a piece of her scenes knowing Carlivati would be inspired to write more for her. Gati made her first appearance on August 24, 2012. Valentini chose Gati out of five other actresses that were up for the role. Valentini immediately informed his Carlivati of how good she was. Though she was finding success in other recurring gigs, Gati insisted that "if GH asks me to sign a contract, I'll say yes. I feel like I'm at home here. I've been in Los Angeles for 15 years, and for the first time, I actually feel like I belong to a family." In October 2013, the role was briefly played by Finola Hughes when Dr. Obrecht tries to pass herself off as Anna Devane. Her final episode before going on a three-month hiatus aired on December 17, 2012. She reprised the role of Dr. Liesl Obrecht on March 22, 2013 for a short few week stint and returned to the screen once again on July 26, 2013. Storylines |-|2012-13= Dr. Liesl Obrecht first appears at a hospital in Lucerne, Switzerland. Luke Spencer goes to the hospital looking for Anna Devane, who has gone there in search for her presumed dead daughter, Robin Scorpio-Drake. Liesl approaches Luke, who's dressed as "Dr. Riet Von Schimmerman," and Luke show her a picture of Anna and asks if she's there. Liesl confirms she is and takes Luke to see her. Later, Liesl figures out that Luke isn't really a doctor and he tells her that they're really looking for Robin. Anna has found a girl that looks like Robin from behind, but isn't her. Liesl tells her that that girl had been transferred from Ferncliff, and Anna believes that Robin is dead after all. After Luke and Anna leave, Dr. Obrecht talks to an unseen man, saying that she's sorry he had to see Anna struggle since he cares for her so much. She also tells him that it's good that he moved Robin before Anna could find her. The man is then shown, and looks exactly like Duke Lavery, who has been presumed dead for over twenty years. Later, it is revealed that the man appearing to be Duke is actually Cesar Faison in disguise, and that he also is keeping the real Duke hostage at the same clinic in Switzerland. In November, Liesl calls Faison and tells him that Robin has become more resourceful and he needs to come and take care of her. Robin knocks Liesl out, steals her phone, and calls home. When Liesl comes to, she gets the phone from Robin and has her restrained. Liesl listens to the phone and hears Robin's husband Patrick Drake on the other end, who doesn't believe that Robin is actually on the phone like his daughter Emma said. Faison goes to Switzerland and reprimands Liesl for letting Robin get to a phone and call home. In December, Liesl is at Faison's apartment in Port Charles when Robert Scorpio breaks in to search for evidence that Duke is actually Faison. Liesl is able to hide and then escape before Robert sees her. She learns that Cesar Faison has been captured with the real Duke Lavery being rescued. Robert Scorpio is stabbed with a lethal dose of a drug, but no official mentioning of if it was indeed fatal. She then takes Robin to Jerry Jacks. Dr. Obrecht re-appears in Port Charles on March 22 episode in a city park with Lucy Coe giving her a flyer noting the missing Lulu Spencer-Falconeri. She later meets up with her daughter, who is revealed to be Dr. Britt Westbourne. Britt has just been dumped by Patrick, and tried to sabotage the career of Sabrina Santiago, who had a crush on Patrick. When that plan failed, Dr. Obrecht decided to pull off another scheme. During the Nurses' Ball, Britt announced to Patrick, on stage, that she was pregnant in front of the guests. Dr. Obrecht is watching from a live web feed, and it's revealed that Faison is Britt's father. Patrick and Sabrina try to prove the baby isn't his by secretly taking a paternity test. It ends up proving Patrick is the father, but soon after, it's revealed that Obrecht was able to fake the paternity test. A few months later, Dr. Obrecht comes back to town to warn Britt that Sabrina and Felix DuBois are onto her scheme. However, Britt says she can handle them, but not Patrick. She has lost faith in the scheme because Patrick is now dating Sabrina, and is falling more in love with her and caring less about Britt. Obrecht is upset that Britt wants to give up and tell Patrick the truth that her baby isn't his. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Felix ask for help from Damian Spinelli to dig up Britt's background. He finds out about Dr. Obrecht, born Liesl Westbourne. Spinelli tells Sabrina and Felix that her medical license was revoked years ago for performing illegal procedures on live patients before she disappeared. Britt reveals that Obrecht was in love with Faison, but he never returned her affections, even after she gave him a child. Dr. Obrecht later reveals that Faison never loved her because he was in love with Anna. Obrecht, furious at Faison's rejection of her for Anna, seeks to destroy her rival, and goes to the Floating Rib, where Anna is attending a party for Mac Scorpio and Felicia Jones' engagement. She poisons a bottle of beer meant for Anna, but Duke ends up drinking it instead. Britt finds out what her mother did the next day. Meanwhile, Spinelli finds out that Liesl Westbourne is now Liesl Obrecht. Duke tells Anna that Obrecht poisoned him, and she puts out an APB for Dr. Obrecht. Spinelli and Felix overhear Anna, and let her know about Obrecht's connection to Britt. Anna heads down to Felix's apartment, where Britt is staying, but by the time she arrives, Obrecht is gone. Obrecht appears again after Britt has given birth to "her" son, Ben. She is now living at Wyndemere, the estate and home of Nikolas Cassadine. Obrecht thinks she's living there to make Patrick jealous, but Britt informs her that Patrick knows he's not "Ben's" father because she told him. Obrecht is furious, but Britt won't back off, saying all her schemes failed and landed Britt in trouble, so she's done with her. Obrecht doesn't believe that, but Britt says she is forbidden from being around her grandson, and she'll call the police to make sure of it. However, Obrecht knocks Britt out and kidnaps Ben. Dr. Obrecht takes Ben, whom she calls Cesar, to Cassadine Island, where Jerry is holding Robin captive. She leaves Ben with Robin, convincing her to take of "Cesar" by claiming Patrick is the baby's father. She then goes to the prison in Geneva, where Faison is being held, and disguises herself as Anna. She then pulls off her mask and reveals to Faison that he has a grandson, and he's planning to get him out by getting "Anna" to order him released. However, Anna also shows up, and she and Obrecht get into a fight. She knocks Obrecht out, and trains her gun on Faison, who tells Anna that Robin is, in fact, alive. Before she can get any more, Obrecht wakes up and knocks Anna unconscious, then escapes with Faison. They travel to Cassadine Island where she introduces Faison to his "grandson". Obrecht tries to seduce Faison, who tells her he will sleep with her if she puts on the Anna mask. Obrecht slaps Faison and leaves the room, encountering Britt downstairs. Obrecht tries to stop Britt from going upstairs, but she falls and hits her head on the corner of the table. She is woken up by Robert and Anna and tells them that Robin is in the lab before Robert knocks her out. Jerry locks Robert and Anna in the lab and sends Robin, Britt, and Nikolas back to Port Charles, accompanied by Faison and Obrecht to synthesize Luke's blood, so Robin can create a new antidote. While hiding out at Wyndemere, Duke comes to see Nikolas and is captured by Faison and Obrecht. They lock Duke in the catacombs and Obrecht brings him food, which makes Britt suspicious. Duke convinces Obrecht to turn on Faison, so Faison knocks her out and ties her up with Duke. Nikolas finds them both and attemps to free them, but Faison captures him. Obrecht gets free and threatens to shoot Duke, but she is defeated and tied up by Anna, who escaped from Cassadine Island with Robert and headed to Wyndemere to rescue Robin. After Robin is rescued, Obrecht is taken into custody. While in jail, Obrecht blackmails her daughter into helping her by threatening to reveal the truth that she and Britt stole Lulu and Dante Falconeri's embryo in order to impregnate Britt, and Ben is actually their son. Afterwards, she met Robin's longtime friend and mob boss Sonny Corinthos who was arrested after the shootout at the warehouse. |-|2014-15= Obrecht is revealed to be out of police custody and has been chosen to be the Chief of Staff at GH, a shock to all including her daughter and the rest of the "Chief of Staff" contenders - Robin, Silas Clay, and Monica Quartermaine. When Victor Cassadine arrives in town in early February, it's revealed that Liesl and Victor have a romantic past and he is the reason the charges against her were dropped and she got the COS position at GH. On March 12, Liesl and her daughter have a heart to heart and she promises to keep the secret about Ben. In March the truth about Ben comes out and Obrecht kidnaps him and holds Elizabeth and Nikolas hostage. On April 8, Ben is rescued but during the rescue she shoots Elizabeth. In the holding cell, Liesl is put across from Madeline Reeves, and it's revealed the two women are sisters. The two share animosity towards each other, but the two both reveal they were trying to help their children when they were arrested. Soon after, Detective Nathan West comes in to talk to Madeline. After he leaves, it's revealed that Nathan is actually Obrecht's biological son. On April 11, Obrecht calls Dante and tells him that all of the charges will be dropped because she has his other child. Dante and Lulu release Obrecht and she gives them their embryo. Obrecht wants to perform at the Nurses Ball but Lucy says no. Obrecht sabotages the nurses performance at the Nurses Ball and does a performance of her own. She also tried to reach out to Britt and Nathan, which was the first step. Obrecht agreed to help Britt try and win Nikolas back. She also hired Franco, a former artist she greatly admired, as am art teacher at the hospital, and met her niece Nina Clay. When Nathan went missing, Obrecht was beside herself with grief. When talking to Britt, Obrecht told Britt that Anna had killed Faison, and was trying to get rid of Nathan. Britt asked Obrecht who Nathan's father was, but Obrecht didn't want to tell her. Britt deduced that Victor Cassadine was Nathan's father, which Obrecht dismissed as a crazy theory. Obrecht charged into Anna's office, accusing her of getting Nathan killed just like she killed Faison. Obrecht left in anger and called Victor for help. Victor shocked Obrecht when he asked her if Nathan was his son. He told Obrecht that if he found out she kept his son from him, their would be a reckoning for her. Obrecht then told Anna that Victor was the head of the WSB and shared her suspicions that he has Nathan. Obrecht refused to tell Anna where Victor was unless Anna told Obrecht what happened to Faison, but Britt convinced Obrecht to just tell Anna, without learning what happened to Faison. Obrecht and Anna teamed up to save everyone, Outfitted with a communicator, Obrecht went to see Victor and asked about Nathan. Victor confirmed he had Nathan. Anna asked Obrecht to ask about the other hostages, but Obrecht blocked the earpiece so Anna couldn't listen to the conversation. Victor told Obrecht she can see Nathan after the DNA test, so Obrecht told Victor that he was Nathan's father. Victor asked Obrecht why she would keep this from him and Obrecht said it was because of Faison. Victor lashed out at Obrecht for keeping his son away from him because of "that imbecile". Nathan burst into Victor's office and said he would kill Victor if he didn't tell Nathan where Maxie was. Victor told Nathan he wouldn't kill his father, and Obrecht confirmed that Nathan was a Cassadine. After Nathan left, the DNA results came back and said Victor wasn't Nathan's father. Victor pulled out a gun and was ready to shoot Obrecht when Anna bursts in with her gun raised. Obrecht knocks something off of Victor's desk to distract him and Anna shoots Victor's hand, disarming him. Ana arrests Victor, but Obrecht shoots him with his gun. After Anna leaves, Obrecht apologizes to Victor and finds out he is still alive. Obrecht explains to Victor that everyone has to think he is Nathan's father because the truth is far worse. Victor asks who Nathan's father is, but Obrecht says it isn't his concern. She goes to smother Victor with a pillow, but he activates a self destruct sequence, so Obrecht is forced to leave. After escaping the explosion of the clinic, Anna arrests Obrecht for Victor's murder. Nathan is furious that Obrecht murdered his "father", saying he traded one psycho for another. After Obrecht was released, she went to see Nathan and the as surprised when Madeline opened the door. Obrecht and Madeline argue about Nathan and Nina, and Madeline confesses to Obrecht that there is something about Nina she doesn't know. Nathan comes in before Madeline can make her confession, and orders Madeline and Obrecht to leave. Obrecht becomes annoyed with a new patient named Jake, who is actually Jason Morgan with amnesia. She is also becomes suspicious when she finds Nina and Madeline are in her office, and acting suspicious. Obrecht receives a visit from Agent Sloan, who wants to find proof that Anna and Robert murdered Faison. Obrecht blackmails Britt into cooperating with the investigation. With the threat of being charged for murder, Anna is finally forced to tell Obrecht that she didn't kill Faison, but left him trapped underground under the stables at away Wyndemere; however, Faison is gone. Obrecht spends Thanksgiving at Wyndermere with Britt, Nikolas, and Spencer. As they leave to go to dinner, Spencer forgot his pilgrim hat. Obrecht head back to get it, and is shocked to see Faison. Obrecht's greatest wish comes true when Faison admits his feelings for her and they kiss as Britt re-enters the room. In December 2014, Obrecht helps her daughter, Britt and the love of her life, Cesar Faison flee the country to avoid criminal prosecution. On April 30, 2015, Obrecht is reunited with her daughter. In December, Obrecht attends the Nutcracker Gala. |-|2016= In February 2016, Liesl is seen with her son, Nathan at General Hospital, after he was shot by Dixon. While he is there she, Nina and Maxie makes sure that he doesn't leave the hospital. Later on, she shows Nina a close moment between Franco and Ava. In April, Obrecht was fired from her position as chief of staff by Tracy. Positions held at General Hospital Crimes Committed |-|2012-13= *Conspiracy; helped Cesar Faison, Jerry Jacks and Dr. Ewen Keenan to kidnap Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake and hold her against her will 2012 *Kept Robin Scorpio-Drake and Duke Lavery captive at the Swiss Clinic on the orders of Cesar Faison *Tried to kill Robin Scorpio-Drake 2012 *Injected Robert Scorpio with a neurotoxin 2012 *Took Robin to Jerry Jacks 2012 *Fraud; conspired with her daughter, Dr. Britt Westbourne and Brad Cooper to steal Dante and Lulu Falconeri's remaining two embryos and used one of them to impregnate her daughter, Britt and she later gave birth to their son, Ben Dec 2013; revealed that it was only one Apr 2014 *Slapped her daughter, Britt 2013 *Slapped her pregnant daughter 2013 *Conspired with Britt Westbourne to pass another man's child off as Patrick Drake's (which included altering a paternity test) 2013 *Poisoned Duke Lavery with the sedative propofol in an attempt to kill Anna Devane 2013 *Knocked out Holly Sutton 2013 *Clobbered her daughter, Britt Westbourne over the head and rendered her unconscious 2013 *Kidnapped Ben 2013 *Impersonated Anna Devane and used Anna's credentials to visit Cesar Faison in prison 2013 *Rendered Anna Devane temporarily unconscious 2013 *Shot a guard at Steinmauer maximum security prison 2013 *Helped Cesar Faison escape from the Maximum Security Prison in Geneva, Switzerland 2013 *Slapped Cesar Faison 2013 |-|2014-present= *Was about to rip Brad Cooper's tongue out with a dagger because she was worried about him telling Lucas about Ben/Rocco not really being Britt's son (didn't) 2014 *Pushed Brad Cooper off a parapet 2014 *Threatened Ben and his parents, Dante and Lulu with a dagger 2014 *Kidnapped Ben again 2014 *Broke into Elizabeth Webber's house 2014 *Held Elizabeth Webber hostage at gunpoint 2014 *Held Nikolas Cassadine hostage at gunpoint 2014 *Tried to shoot Nikolas in a struggle for a gun 2014 *Accidentally shot Elizabeth Webber in the shoulder while engaged in a struggle for a gun with Nikolas 2014 *Held Dante and Lulu Falconeri's remaining embryo hostage as leverage Apr 2014; the embryo was returned on May 1, 2014 *Schemed with her daughter to get her (meaning Britt) and Nikolas back together 25-Oct 2014 *Held Anna Devane at gunpoint 15-16, 2014 *Shot and killed Victor Cassadine 16, 2014 *Slapped Britt 18, 2014 *Attacked Anna Devane and tried to strangle her 23, 2014 *Blackmailed Britt into keeping quiet about Faison's visit to Wyndemere 26, 2014 *Threatened to fire Dr. Monica Quartermaine if she didn't get Judge David Walters to reverse his ruling on Maxie's custody Dec 24, 2014 *Helped Cesar Faison and her daughter, Britt Westbourne flee the country to avoid criminal prosecution 8, 2014 *Conspiracy; helped Kyle Sloane take over as commissioner of the PCPD 2015; succeeded *Helped Olivia Falconeri and Ned Aston fake the death of Olivia's son 19, 2015 *Withheld the information that Denise DeMuccio was actually Ava Jerome 7-24, 2015 *Stole the glass "Denise" was drinking out of from Julian's penthouse to get a sample of her DNA to prove that "Denise" was actually Ava, without anyone's consent 24, 2015 Health and Vitals *Clobbered over the head with a graduated cylinder by Robin Scorpio-Drake and briefly rendered unconscious 4, 2013 *Hit her head and was rendered temporarily unconscious after being shoved by Britt Westbourne 18, 2013 *Almost got shot by Robert Scorpio (Anna stopped him) 21, 2013 *Clobbered over the head by Robert Scorpio and rendered unconscious 21, 2013 *Attacked by Cesar Faison and imprisoned in the catacombs at Wyndemere 18, 2013 *Strangled by Robin after bragging about being the new Chief of Staff until Patrick pulled her off 21, 2014 *Almost got shot by Nikolas Cassadine in a struggle for the gun 2014 *Threatened by Victor Cassadine 8, 2014 *Almost got shot by Victor Cassadine 15, 2014 *Was trapped in a building that was about to blow up, but got out before it did 16-17, 2014 *Kidnapped by masked men (dancers in the Ball) and tied to a toilet so she couldn't crash the 2016 Nurses' Ball 24, 2016 *Grabbed and locked in a closet by Michael Quartermaine and Felix DuBois 27, 2016 Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Lavery/Faison mob family Category:Chiefs of Staff at General Hospital Category:Westbourne family Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Featured